infinitespacefandomcom-20200213-history
Regeinland
A powerful nation in the Large Magellanic Cloud whose power is said to even rival that of the entire Galactic Federation. Despite its military power, Libertas is the main superpower of the LMC, presumably because Regeinland was defeated was a combined force of Enemonzo and its allies, which likely included Libertas and Zenito in the 2nd Magellanic War. Regeinland is apparently a constitutional monarchy, as references are made to Regeinland having a king and a royal fleet, however it is also occasionally referred to as a republic. Regeinland's capital is on the planet of Ambach. History The nation of Regeinland began colonization just under 1000 years prior to the start of the game. Regeinland was founded around 1560, around the same time as Zenito and Nacio. During the First Magellanic War (1960-2000), it sided with Enemonzo to allow space travel to continue, which Adis had outlawed. Enemonzo and allies won the war, pushing Adis back to its present territory. Around 2300, Regeinland and Enemonzo began to argue over the control of the Nacio sector. Though it is unknown what each nation argued for, it is suspected that Regeinland argued for its autonomy, as the two nations are long standing allies. These arguments broke out into sporadic wars between the two nations. One of these wars were known as the Second Straits War. During the Second Straits War, Regeinland was on the losing side militarily but did achieved their goal as Nacio became an independent state by at least 2400. Another of these wars was the Second Magellanic War (2300-2350) which is likely a continuation of conflicts between Regeinland and Enemonzo. Initially, it seems that Regeinland was winning the war, but Enemonzo managed to secure additional allies, most likely Libertas and Zenito, turning the tide and defeating Regeinland once again. This war is most likely responsible for the positions of the embassies at the Galactic Federation near Merylgild, which is the political capital of the Galactic Federation. The winners of the conflict received closer planets, while the losers (Regeinland and Nacio) got the planets further out. Events during Infinite Space During the events of Infinite Space, starting in year 2560 of the Large Magellanic Era, Regeinland was the first nation in the LMC to be informed of Lugovalos' incoming invasion of the SMC by Yuri and Nia Lochlain. Following this meeting, Regeinland made the decision to intervene, but they were too late as Elgava's technologically inferior fleet is all but quickly decimated by Lugovalos while Nova Nacio had surrendered in order to reduce casualties to a minimum. Kalymnos is already cut off and is near the brink of defeat as well. Unlike the militarily weaker nations in the SMC, Regeinland was able to hold Lugovalos back for a while, though it soon became clear that Lugovalian ships are stronger than Regeinland's, but only just. To delay Lugovalos from invading the LMC, Bastian Schneizer, the commander of the intervening fleet, opted to use their ultimate weapon, the Krebs to trigger a supernova explosion in a nearby red supergiant known as Vasta. The resulting supernova destroyed the bulk of the Lugovalian fleet and Regeinland's as well. Bastian Schneizer himself perished, but Yuri's fleet, which was involved during the battle, survived as well as the commander of the Lugovalos invasion, Niall Eremon. Information of the battle was suppressed by the Galactic Federation and Yuri was imprisoned as the "special prisoner" at the prison planet Lari in order to prevent them from causing social panic in the LMC while his crew members became prisoners at Belgirate. Yuri and his crew successfully escaped the prison a decade later in 2570. Pursued by the Galactic Federation, he was eventually surrounded, but chose to surrender to Regeinland rather than Libertas. He then reluctantly served under Regeinland, making attempts to secure allies and unite the Federation before Lugovalos invades the LMC. After the defeat of the Orders, a powerful group controlling the political events at Libertas, Libertas agreed to side with Regeinland against the Lugovalos invasion. Unlike the SMC, the LMC invasion proved to be more difficult, as the LMC's ship are advanced enough to hold back Lugovalos. After Lugovalos was forced into a defensive position in order to reinforce their territorial gains, the Galactic Federation agreed to invade Adis as they were believed to be the cause of various terrorist attacks on other nations, including mysterious ship disappearances at void gates due to their opposition to space travel. The invasion was spearheaded by Yuri and Lord Roth, who were both Zero-G dogs currently serving under Regeinland. Adis quickly surrendered and it was learned that the leader of Adis, Patriarch Bogd preached Adisism because the Overlords, extradimensional humans initially from the Solar System assumed to be omnipotent beings who created the universe, would intervene from their own dimension and initiate the "End of Days" by destroying the universe should humanity continue to populate the universe. It was also learned that Lugovalos was attempting to unite other nations in order to fight the threat posed by the Overlords. Part of this is influenced by the ruling Emperor's visit to Adis a few decades ago. As soon as peace treaties were signed between Lugovalos and the Galactic Federation, the Overlords attacked with their ships, also known as Phages. The Phages are able to convert ordinary matter into dark matter, which could then be used as material for a new universe. With the help of Valantin, Yuri and a few others travel to the Solar System, successfully severing the connection to the Overlords' dimension by destroying the True Warp Gate. The story of Infinite Space ends here. The capital of Regeinland, Ambach was destroyed during the short conflict with the Overlords, it is not known how many of Regeinland's possessions were destroyed by the Overlords. Military The military is divided into several sections. Some of the known divisions are the Heavy Artillery, the Dragoons, and the Royal Fleet. Notable officers include: *Vice Admiral Luitger Sankt - A high ranking officer, Sankt possess a direct, calm approach to all things in life and is very accommodating to the party upon their first visit, despite being pirates and prison escapees. *Rear Admiral Franz Beyer - One of Regeinland's top fleet commanders. *Captain Bastian Schneizer - A young and accomplished officer who befriends the party during the Kalymnos/Nova Nacion war, and one of the few people who understands the Lugovalian threat. He sacrificed himself to delay Lugovalos from invading the LMC. *Lietenant Dietrich Schneizer - Younger brother of Bastian who befriends Yuri when he arrives in the LMC. *Captain Helmine Baum - A Captain who distinguished herself as a fleet commander. *Lord Roth (aka Hartwig) - An ace commander of the royal fleet. He pilots the Kreusser, given to him by the king himself. Roth is ranked in the top 100 Zero-G Dogs, and popular with the ladies. He is often chastised by Baecker and called strange by other characters. *Nele Baecker - An old friend of Roth's from the academy. She is his adjudant, and claims it is simply because he would get into too much trouble without her. Ships Battleships *Kreusser *Mayr *Mayr Roth *Praetorius *Spohr *Spohr D *Agrell Carriers *Eberlin *Janitsch Cruisers *Gluck *Kraus *Scheidt *Homilius Destroyers *Seitz Other *Bruch *Danzi *Graun *Krebs *Schop Trivia *Most of the nations in Infinite Space have naming conventions that seem to have analogues in real life. Regeinland appears to be based off of Germany. *According to the bartender on Zeippern, Regeinland employs a doctrine known as the "Regeinlandic Code," with one of the passages being "The true path to righteousness is the strong striving to unselfishly help the weak." Which mandates that, should a weaker country ask for aid, Regeinland is obligated to send assitance. This has made Regeinland a popular nation, but expended much of its economy; something many Regeinlanders aren't happy with. *Has the largest selection of battleships in the game, and tied for the smallest selection of destroyers with Enemonzo Category:Nations